idle curiosity
by xCaligula
Summary: Not that he cared. He wasn't a sentimental man, he didn't give a damn about her or the baby, and he was just curious. All that memorabilia of hers he kept, it didn't mean a damn thing. It was a joke. Obviously.


**A/N: Man, I don't know. I didn't want to write Watchmen fanfiction, but I guess that's my life now.**

He wasn't a sentimental kind of guy. He was just curious. He had been curious since Sally had come to him with the news, he had been curious since she had told them it was over, that she wouldn't be seeing him anymore. He had been curious since she had said that her baby needed a real father, that he wasn't right for the job, that she had a husband who could handle it.

It wasn't that he gave a damn about the child. She was right about him not being right for the job; he was hardly father material. Hell, he had hardly ever been boyfriend material, considering their history. "Torrid affairs" were more his style. "No strings attached" was more his style.

So it had nothing to do with wanting to be a part of his daughter's- he had heard through the grapevine that it was girl- life. It was simply a matter of wanting to know things, because he was not the sort of man who let himself be out of the loop, particularly not with things that directly concerned him.

That was why he went to visit her, showing up at their little house unannounced. That was how he did things, showing up unannounced. That was how it had been with her, in particular; that was how it had been when their brief affair had started, the brief affair that had ended with the very reason he was visiting today.

He knew when she would be alone because he had known when she would be alone back then and that hadn't changed. Nothing ever seemed to change around this house, and he felt sorry for her. He knew that wasn't something she ever would have wanted and he regretted that that was what she was stuck with.

He could have given her something better, but, then, he couldn't. He never could back then, and no matter how hard he tried, he'd always fucked it up with her. Could have, should have, would have, but he hadn't, and now she had his child and a husband who didn't give her what she needed and he didn't have anything.

Not that he cared. He wasn't a sentimental man, he didn't give a damn about her or the baby, and he was just curious. All that memorabilia of hers he kept, it didn't mean a damn thing. It was a joke. Obviously.

She opened the door, not long after he knocked, and stared up at him, surprised. Confused. Still a little bit afraid, even after all they'd done. He hated to admit how conflicted seeing that look in her eyes made him feel. The baby, seven months old, rested on her hip.

"Eddie," she said, finally overcoming her shock. "Why are you here?" She was still beautiful. Having a child had done nothing to diminish her looks, from what he could see. It had aged her, yes, and she wore less flashy makeup than she once did, but she was still so damn beautiful.

"Wanted to meet my...your...new addition." He gestured to the baby, feeling suddenly ridiculous. It didn't take much to make him feel out of place, but it took a hell of a lot to make him care. "Husband ain't around, right?"

Sally made no move to leave the door frame, her expression a mixture of emotions that he could barely read. Still confusion and a hint of fear, but now with anger and determination. He thought, however, that he could see something more beneath that, but maybe he was just imagining it.

"I told you I wanted you to have no part of her life," she said, her voice breaking ever so slightly. The baby started to babble, as if she wanted stake in the conversation as well.

"C'mon, you know that isn't fair," he said, his voice light to disguise just how strange and uncomfortable he felt. Sally had always looked small next to him; his daughter would likely make him look like a giant. "It's just...it's just for a minute, okay? I just wanted to meet her."

She stared at him in silence, the only sound being the light, nonsensical chattering of the child. He noticed then that, if Sally didn't look so damn sad while the girl looked innocent and content, they would have the same eyes. She had dark hair, though, and he wondered if anyone else suspected where she inherited that trait from.

"Her name is Laurel," she said at last, sounding close to tears. "Laurel Jane. You can..." She paused, taking a deep breath. "You can hold her, if you'd like. Just for a minute."

"Just for a minute," he agreed, squashing the happiness that threatened to bubble up in him. He didn't do bubbling happiness, in any situation. "C'mere, Laurie," he said, reaching for the little girl. For his daughter.

She reached back.

God, it was so fucking cheesy he wanted to laugh. If she had burst into tears instead, he probably would have, because both were just so goddamn cliché. But he didn't laugh, and he took Laurie into his arms. As he had predicted, she made him feel huge and awkward, and he knew he really didn't look like the sort who should ever handle a baby, but he didn't let go of her just yet.

He balanced her in one arm, tickling her and enjoying her little giggles. She was going to be a beauty someday, and drive the boys wild just like her mother had. He smiled at the thought until he remembered himself and the part he had played in her mother's life, and he froze.

He wasn't going to be there to see her grow up to that point, and he wasn't going to be there to protect her from anyone who was even half as terrible as he was. And that was for the best, and he knew it, and Sally knew it. It was what she had decided, and it was a decision he had to respect even now that he was starting to regret everything, because he wanted to protect Laurie from everything. He had to protect her from himself.

He held on to her for a few more moments, memorizing her features. Perhaps, if he gave Sally his address, she might mail him a photograph...but even that was too much. He wasn't a part of their lives for a good reason. He had never managed to not fuck things up for Sally. He knew he couldn't do much better for Laurie.

And so he handed her back with a short, "Thank you." He turned.

"Goodbye, Eddie," he heard the woman behind him say. A pause. "It was nice to see you again."

He snorted. "Right." He waved over his shoulder, not looking back as he walked away. Predictable and cheesy as it was, he heard Laurie start to bawl.

He couldn't help it. He laughed.

 **A/N: lol I am a fucking dumbass here is my gift to the world.**


End file.
